


“We need Toki”

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar is hospitalized while the  manager and Toki are out of town.<br/>Warnings: psychiatric ward, drugs, abuse of medical personnel, and talk of suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	“We need Toki”

The ringing of his phone woke Nathan up. Phone calls in the middle of the night are never a good thing. It was Ofdensen, and he sounded distressed.  
“Nathan, I need your help. We’re still stuck here and can’t get back anytime soon, and I’ve just received a disturbing phone call. Skwisgaar was brought into the emergency room earlier tonight, and they won’t tell me anything.”  
Nathan was completely awake now, “Oh shit! What’s wrong with him?”  
“I don’t know, they won’t tell me. Wake up the others and go see what you can find out. Get rough if you have to, I’ll handle it later, but don’t take no for an answer. And call me back.”  
“Yeah, okay. Shit.” Nathan got up and threw some clothes on.

Nathan banged on Pickles door, until the half asleep drummer dragged himself out of bed and answered it. “Skwisgaar’s in the hospital. We gotta go there.”  
That woke Pickles up. “Alreet, meetcha at the murdercycle.”

Murderface was a light sleeper, and hadn’t even bothered undressing. They walked down to the garage together.  
Pickles looked at them in confusion for a moment before remembering, “Afdensen an’ Toki aren’t back yet, are they?”  
Nathan shook his head. “He told me to find out what happened, and call him back.”  
Pickles considered this, “Maybe ya shood let me do the talkin’?”  
That was probably a good idea. Off they went.

 

Ofdensen had said the emergency room, so they went there first. They hung back as Pickles went up to the desk and inquired. He came back soon, clearly not happy. “Well he’s here, but that fuckin’ bitch won’t tell me shit else.”  
Murderface pulled his knife and took a step forward, but Nathan blocked him.  
“No. Not like that, they’ll just arrest you. I’ll do it.”

The desk lady had been unimpressed with the tiny drummer, but Nathan was very good at looming menacingly, which he now did. “Take us to our friend. NOW!”  
She leaned away in fear, trying to remain professional. “Sir, I’m not allowed to tell you-“  
“THEN GET ME SOMEONE WHO IS!!”  
Shaking, she fumbled for the phone and made a quick call, never taking her eyes from the hulking man in front of her.  
“O-o-kay sir, someone will be down to talk to you shortly.”

Nathan stalked back to the others to wait.  
Soon an older doctor looking man poked his head out the door, “You’re here for Skwigelf? Follow me.”  
He led then to a small room, Skwisgaar was nowhere in sight. He seemed very unsure where to start.  
“Dude, jest tell us what happened.”  
The doctor sighed. “I really shouldn’t even be talking to you about this. Mr. Skwigelf was brought in unconscious earlier after an apparent suicide attempt.”  
They were completely shocked, Skwisgaar... suicidal? Since when?  
“He’s out of danger, but being held in the psychiatric unit and restrained. Do you want to see him?”  
They all nodded.

As they were led through the hallways, Nathan called Ofdensen back.  
“Hey, it’s me. They say he tried to kill himself. We’re on our way to see him now.”  
“That doesn’t sound like Skwisgaar. Call me back after you talk to him.”  
“Okay.”  
Soon they were there. Security required they be frisked, and Murderface was relieved of several knives. The Dethphones were also considered potential weapons, and taken from them.

They were led to a private room, and there was Skwisgaar. He was awake, and he looked terrible. The short hospital johnny looked ridiculous on him, his hair was a mess, and heavy restraints tied him firmly to the bed. Most shocking was his neck, circled by a bright bruise that was clearly the result of a noose.  
He didn’t really seem to recognize them.  
“He looksh really drugged or shomething. That’sh pretty fucking weird.”  
“Um yes, we started him on a couple anti-psychotics, standard procedure. But by all means, do try to get through to him.”

Nathan approached the bed cautiously, unsure of what to say. “Hey. Skwisgaar? We came to see you. Um, talk to me.”  
Pickles moved in, daring to stroke his hair in a soothing manner. “Dude, we’re here, say somethin to us.”  
And then he did. In Swedish or gibberish, they couldn’t tell, but it definitely wasn’t English.  
“That shettlesh it, he’sh fucking crazy.”  
“Uh, shut up Murderface. Fuck, we like, need Toki. Yeah, he could tell us he’s saying. Trying to say. Skwisgaar, speak English! I know you can! What happened?”  
More Swedish was all they got.

Not knowing what else to do, they went to collect their belongings and call the manager again.  
Ofdensen had been waiting for the call, “Yes Nathan? What have you learned?”  
“He’s strapped down to the bed and on some kind of drugs. He can’t speak English. We need Toki.”  
“I’ll get him there, somehow, but I can’t make it myself for a couple days. Can you handle this?”  
“Um, I don’t know?”  
“Well, you’re going to have to. Keep trying to talk to him, see if you can learn anything more.”  
“Um, fuck. Okay?” Nathan hung up  
“He says to keep trying to talk to him. And he’s sending Toki back.”

 

After a few hours sleep, they returned to the hospital.  
The doctor had left instructions that they be allowed in, so it was a lot easier this time. Skwisgaar seemed to be asleep. Some staff member had thoughtfully provided some 100% plastic impossible-to-hurt-yourself-with chairs for them to use, so they sat and waited for him to wake up.  
Eventually he did, and seemed to actually know who they were. He quickly realized he was tied down, and began struggling vainly in an attempt to get free, yelling at them in Swedish.  
They had no idea what to do.  
A nurse or something ran in and gave him a shot, he quieted down instantly. Pickles regarded the empty syringe longingly.  
Skwisgaar, still muttering non-English, drifted back off.

Pickles had somehow managed to charm a nurse into letting him look through Skwisgaar’s file. Most of it made no sense to him beyond the drug names, but the police report was interesting. He reported his findings, “It says some kids found ‘im, unconscious an’ hangin’ from tree. They cut ‘im down an’ called the cawps. Jest luck they happened to find him when they did. They’re callin’ it attempted suicide, but are naught rulin’ out attempted murder.”  
“OH THAT SUCKS!”  
“It says here they tried to question him, but can’t find a translator.”  
Nathan called in another report, relaying the information.

 

Every visit, Skwisgaar seemed to be deteriorating. His wrists and ankles were now bandaged where he’d hurt himself fighting the straps. He would look at them desperately, yell at them in Swedish, but they didn’t know what to do.  
And still no Toki.

 

Finally, the call came. “Nathan, I’s back, comes gets me.”  
They rushed to pick up Toki, then went straight to the hospital.  
There was trouble. The staff had become resigned to letting the three of them in, but didn’t want to allow a new person. Nathan began bellowing at them to get that damn doctor back up here and let Toki in. A nurse, attempting to regain order, tried to sneak up behind him with a syringe. Murderface punched her, and they were all thrown out. 

Not knowing what to do, they called Ofdensen, who called that doctor, who supposively set things up....  
Ofdensen called back. “It’s supposed to be set up now, go back. Just get Toki in there, I don’t care what you have to do. I’m on my way, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
They returned to the hospital. This time Toki was allowed to pass.

Toki was very shocked at the sight of Skwisgaar, disheveled, drugged, and restrained. He had apparently been medicated again recently, and seemed pretty out of it. Toki cautiously sat on the side of the bed. “Skwisgaar, wakes up, I’s here.”  
His eyes opened. Seeing them, he once again began fighting the straps, fresh blood staining his bandages.  
“Skwisgaar! It’s Toki, talks to me!” He repeated it in Norwegian, trying to get through.  
Skwisgaar stopped, finally focusing. He spoke while Toki listened intently. The others waited, watching Toki’s expressions change, not knowing what to do.

Toki said something back that they couldn’t understand, then turned to them. “We has to take him out of here. Right nows! Helps me get this shit off him.”  
“Um, Toki? We’re not allowed to do that. I don’t think?”  
“I don’ts care, we is doing it.” He was working on the heavy buckles.  
With a shrug, Pickles stepped up to help. Soon Skwisgaar was free, but fell back when he tried to stand.  
“Nathan, carries him. Let’s go.”

Nathan scooped up Skwisgaar, holding him gently.  
“Oh dude, they’re naught gonna like this. Get ready fer trouble!”  
They went through the door, Toki leading and Murderface bringing up the rear. Nurses and orderlies assaulted them from all sides, trying to retake their patient. Nathan forged ahead while the others fought off the ones trying to reach him.  
Unable to reclaim their belongings at the security point due to the circumstances, they pushed their way through and fled the hospital. 

Nathan drove fast, knowing the police would have been called. It wasn’t long before they heard sirens in the distance.  
They made it through the Mordland gates safely, the cops would not be allowed to follow. Nathan carried Skwisgaar up to his room, laying him gently on the bed. Toki pulled the blanket over him. “You is home now Skwisgaar, you cans sleep. It’s safe, I’ll takes care of you.”  
Skwisgaar nodded, and curled up under the blanket.

It was at that time that Ofdensen finally made it home, having already heard about the escape on the police scanner. He rushed up to Skwisgaar’s room, very worried.  
“Can someone please tell me just what the hell is going on here? Toki, has he said anything that makes sense?”  
“Ya he has. But I don’ts know if I should tells you though.”  
Skwisgaar muttered something in Swedish, Toki answered in Norwegian.  
“Okays, he says I should tells you. He didn’t trys to kill himself, it was an accidents. He nots crazy, he just a little stupids.”  
“Do tell, how you can “accidently” hang yourself from a tree in the middle of nowhere?”  
Toki consulted with Skwisgaar, apparently getting the details.

“He says he does this before, never a problems. He goes there so nobody woulds bother him. The rope was supposed to comes loose, always did before. But it gots hung up, and he couldn’t gets out of it.”  
“Okay... but _why_ was he doing this?”  
“I don’t know what they calls it in English. Where you chokes yourself while you beats off? To makes it better?”  
“Autoerotic asphyxiation, you mean?”  
“If you says so.”

“Skwisgaar? Toki, can he understand me?”  
“Ya.”  
“Skwisgaar, if you want to play those games, do it around here where someone can help you if there’s a problem. No more strange locations. Understand?”  
Skwisgaar nodded.  
“Toki, why won’t he speak English? Any ideas?”  
“I thinks it’s just the drugs they give him. And stresses, he really really hates being ties down, fucks him up bad. He’ll be okays now.”  
“I hope so. Come on everybody, let’s let Skwisgaar get some rest.”  
“You goes, I’s going to stay with him.”  
“Alright. Call me if he needs anything.”

 

The others left the room, it had been a very weird several days for them.  
But everything would be okay now.


End file.
